Wardrobes Past
by Shanntarra
Summary: Set in the "Going Forward" Universe.  In the early years of their time in Pete's world the Doctor and Rose get an invitation, that takes them down a road of old memories, both good and bad.  Just a bit of musings that hit me one night.  Read & Review


Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who.

Author's Note: This is something that struck me and won't leave me alone as I working my latest project. I thought it was funny. A cute little one shot until I can get over writer's block on my other stories.

* * *

><p>"Now why are we doing this again?" The Doctor asked as he followed Rose up the dusty stairs to the 3rd story of a white stone building.<p>

"Because Mum asked us to go to this charity thing three months ago, and you have been procrastinating doing this, and attempting to find some way to get out of it. Now move it mister!"

"I don't mind going, because they always have the best nibbles, but why does it have to be a fancy dress party?" The Doctor said as he stepped onto the last landing.

Rose spun and faced him, "Because Lord Lexington is a big history buff and he loves to make his guests dress up in his favorite eras." Rose turned around and started to walk into the musty smelling shop. "Besides the charity needs the money and if getting that old coot to hand over a 10,000 pound donation to the charity means I have to wear a hoop skirt, then so be it."

It was then a bored looked teen ager walked in behind the counter, "Can I help ya?" She wiped the long black fringe from her face, and smacked her gum.

"We need to hire some fancy dress for a couple days." Rose spoke to her as the Doctor examined the display of various platform heels available for hire.

"Prices are at the end of every display. If you have special request please let us know." She recited off with a sigh, "If you need help finding something feel free to ask." She then turned away, and went back to where Rose could see a television.

"I think that means go find it yourself." The cocked his head sideway and started down the stacks.

"Doctor what do you think of this one?" Rose stepped out of the ladies area, and held up a pile of frills, and a large poofy wig.

The Doctor cringed slightly, "Reminds me of a wedding I went to once."

Rose turned it around, "Yeesh, your right. Looks like what mum wore when I was little." She put it back.

"Rose..." The Doctor's voice said behind her, a little muffled.

Rose turned and let out a scream.

"Are you my mummy?" The Doctor had poked his head around the end of the stack wearing a 1940's gas mask.

"Why you..!" Rose was laughing, and swatted him, until he took it off. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it was!" He laughed and hung it on a hook.

"What about this one?" Rose held up a 1940's RAF uniform.

"Trying to turn me in to Captain Jack are you?" he cocked his head to the side.

"Good point," Rose sighed. She remembered when she first met Jack, and the last time that she saw him. There were times when she missed his crazy wit.

"What do you think of this one?" The Doctor called from a couple stacks over. When Rose got there he was holding a colorful French court outfit. "Think it is me?"

"Who is it any way?" Rose looked at the tag.

"Casanova." He flashed a cheeky grin.

"I think you would look good in it, but it isn't quite you." She was looking down the stack herself, "If you must wear that, how about I wear this?" She held up an elaborate French court gown.

"Who is it? Marie Antoinette?"

"No," Rose read the tag, "It's Madame D'Pompandor…." Rose felt the room get cold soon as she said the name.

A little pale, the Doctor spoke, "You know French Revolutions, not my style." He quickly hung up the Casanova outfit and walked away from the area.

Feeling a little sick herself Rose quickly hung up the gown and went to find the Doctor. She found him a couple more stacks away. She silently slipped her hand into his. "I'm sure there is plenty of stuff we could wear."

"This place reminds me a little of the Tardis' wardrobe." He ran his free hand over various clothing items as they passed them.

"All the places we have been. All the silly things I had to wear because I wasn't 'decent'."

He smiled a little, "Nothing like you dressing for a disco in the 1970's, and ending up in the 1870's with Queen Victoria."

"She was not amused," Rose teased and bumped his shoulder.

He smiled, "Got a good look at a real werewolf."

Rose lifted up a fake wolf head off its stand. "It is hard to take any of this seriously after seeing that."

"How about this one?" He held up a flapper dress to her.

"Nice, but what would you wear? I could see you wearing your brown suit talking to Agatha Christie." Rose laughed, and then saw him look away biting his lip. "Doctor! You are kidding me!"

"What?" He tried to give her his innocent look.

"Seriously, you met her?" She turned to face him.

"With Donna, we ran into her." He shrugged as he hung the dress back up.

"This is ridiculous, there has got to be some place in time where we were happy." Rose flopped down on a piled of petticoats, elbows on her knees, chin in her hands.

The Doctor looked at her for a moment, and started to laugh.

"What?" Rose looked up at him.

"I just remembered something." He started grabbing a few things off the near by racks and tossing them to her.

From beneath the piled of clothing, Rose began to giggle, "You have got to be kidding!"

"Nope," He gave her a mischievous grin as he popped the P.

Later that evening, Rose and the Doctor pulled up to the front of Lord Lexington's Estate, and were met by a rather cross Jackie Tyler.

"Where have the two of you been? The party started nearly an hour ago."

"Sorry mum, but getting here took a little longer than we anticipated, given our transportation." Rose took off her pink helmet, and handed it to the Doctor to store with his own.

"Why in the world would want to ride that thing anyway?" Rose indicated the bright pink vespa scooter they had been riding.

"Why not?" It was fun." The Doctor came bouncing over after checking his pompadour in the Vespa's mirror.

"You two are mad. That is what you are." Jackie rolled her eyes and led them into the party.

The Doctor and Rose had decided to have a little fun. The Doctor had found Rose a pink circle skirt, white blouse, a denim jacket, and the pink pumps she loved. They were wearing nearly identical outfits to what she wore when they had inadvertently ended up at Queen Elizabeth II's coronation.

"Hurry up you two, I wanted to introduce you to someone." Jackie let them up to a middle aged gentleman dressed like mortician. She tapped him on the shoulder. "Richard, I wanted you to meet my daughter, and son and law, Rose and Dr. John Tyler-Smith."

"Nice to meet you," He offered them his hand, "I'm Richard Magpie."

"Pardon?" The Doctor looked to a paled Rose.

"Magpie, Richard Magpie," He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a business card. "I work for Wire Industries. We specialize in audio visual equipment; you would me amazed at the discoveries we are making in the field." The man smiled at them happily.

Both were speechless for a moment, "Uh, glad to meet you sir." The Doctor shook his hand, "Tell me about these new innovations…"

All Rose could do was pinch the bridge of her nose, follow the Doctor, and wonder why is it that trouble seemed to follow them everywhere.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I hope you liked it. It was just a little something that wouldn't leave me alone. I could just picture this happening to them at some point. As always, read and review.<p> 


End file.
